Third Wheel
by Today's The Day
Summary: -"Because in that very instant you understand what you're feeling. A funny little thing called caring." The connection between Sonny and Chad when they're dancing with Dakota sandwiched between them. What happens before and after. R&R SonnyXChad


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 'Cept my computer (fortunately).

Third Wheel

By Today's The Day

You're standing alone with Dakota, the little nine-year old brat from hell. Dressed in a short-sleeved yellow sweater and a high-waisted, sequined black skirt, you watch the firm frown of the blind-folded girl. You can tell from the way the corners of her mouth are tugging down that _someone _is growing more impatient by the second. Your eyes trail back to the door that have the words, _'The Basement'_ taped on it in neon purple. You wait anxiously for the door to swing open and for Tawni to come flouncing in with Chad on her arm.

"What is taking so _long_?" demanded the squeaky, high-pitched voice of the girl in front of you. Her shrill voice irritates you and you desperately want to reach out and just wring her little neck. Fortunately, you ignore the temptation to and swallow your pride.

"Oh, he should be here any second," you reply, trying to add a cheerful, up-beat tone to what you say.

She angrily stomps one of her feet. "I want him here _now_!" she shouts. You grit your teeth, biting your tongue to prevent yourself from blowing your top at her. What on earth did you ever _see_ in her? How the heck did you ever consider her _cute_ and _under-privileged_? "Where is he!"

Letting out a quiet groan, your rub your temples in small circles. Her voice is giving you a severe migraine. "He's coming."

"Well while we're waiting for him, let's go over the rules, shall we?" she says, not waiting for your response. She puts her tiny hands on her non-existent waist and makes one hell of an ugly face at what she thinks is your basic direction. She claps twice. "What does that mean?"

"To pick you up," you state in a drone. Fighting back a yawn, you gaze once more at the door. Where were they?

You avert your eyes to Dakota again. She sniffs approvingly. "Good. And what is our number one rule?"

Why are you hear again? Oh right, because you wanted a chance at the big life. And now you have to deal with this utter nonsense. But this is what all famous people had to deal with, right? Angelina Jolie didn't become who she was overnight, right? Right? _Right?_

This was just a small speed bump on your way to success. And to reach success sometimes you just had to suck it up and deal. So, like a trained little puppy, you spout the memorized instructions she gave you earlier, "Introduce. Obey. Get out."

"Or as I like to call it: IOGO," she smirks smugly.

You cough back a chuckle. "Yeah, the _CHAD_ foundation was a _much_ better mnemonic." And although she has her blindfold on, her head whips over in your direction and you can feel her eyes burn right through the thin fabric. You can sense the death glare. "...But this one is clever, too." Phew, nice save.

"Hmmf."

Just then, the door finally swings open to reveal Tawni and Chad, and you almost shout out in joy. "Dakota! Chad's here!"

"Oh my gosh! Is my hair okay?" she squeals. You're gazing at Chad, watching him dance blindly to the music. Your heart skips a beat and you want to run over to him but you have _her_ to deal with. "Well?!"

You tear your eyes away from Chad and stare at her. "Uh, yeah of course. Perfect."

"Okay, take me over to him," she orders, clapping her hands commandingly.

"Okay okay," you sigh. You drag her over to Chad and Tawni, dancing subtly along to the music. You steal a glance at Chad and you can't help but feel the corners of your mouth tug up in a smile. "Chad."

"Sonny," he states, smirking. He looks incredibly bored already. Re-adjusting his jacket, he says, "Alright let's get this over with. Where's the punch-line to your funny little story?" He lowers his eyes to the thin little girl dancing clumsily along to the music.

You bend down a little, gesturing to Dakota. "Chad, Dakota. Dakota--"

"Chad!" she shrieks, tearing off her blind-fold and shoving it into your stomach. You roll your eyes and watch Chad.

A look of horror flashes over his features, but then he realizes what he's doing and plasters a fake smile on his face. "Aw, you must be the sweet little girl I'm obligated to hang with."

You hear two tiny claps. Rolling your eyes, you bend down and grab Dakota by her waist, pulling her up to Chad's level. "It's really you!" she squeals, smiling happily. You bite your lip, looking up at him. The horror he had from before reappears, and this time he doesn't hide it. Disgust is clearly illustrated in his facial features.

You look at Dakota. The happy smile from before is gone and you know what _that_ means. She's going to boss you around again. And sure enough she orders, "Now take me to the back of his head!"

With a little huff, you carry her behind Chad, who is officially freaked out. Dakota lets out a little gasp, "It's perfect back here, too!" She plays with his soft, blond hair. And in that moment, you're consumed with jealousy. The_ she-Devil_ gets to touch Chad's hair and you don't! Realizing your feelings, you blush and dismiss your silly thoughts. She squeals again, causing you to stare at her, annoyed. "Oh my gosh. I love this song!" she smiles. The smile disappears. "Take me back to his front."

Once again you carry her back in front of Chad, trying not to drop her. Dakota clings onto Chad and says and seductively as a nine-year old can, "Let's dance!" She closes her eyes and seems to melt into a world of just her and Chad.

You sway along to the music, supporting her weight the entire time. Chad looks stunned as he shifts his weight from one side to the other. He looks directly into your eyes, as if to say, _What the hell is this _thing_ clinging on to me?_

Your telepathic reply is as sarcastic as you can make it, _The funny little punch line that you couldn't be bothered to hear._

_You should have told me anyway! _he shouts silently.

_Well you wouldn't give me a chance to say anything!_

_Fine._

_Fine._

_Fine._

_**Fine!**  
_

He gives you a hard glare. You stare just as intensely back. And in that moment you seem to melt in his gaze, as he does yours. You are flooded with all sorts of warm feelings, despite the fact that Dakota was keeping you from really being with him. All of a sudden you feel a warm hand on your waist and you know its Chad's. You smile tentatively at him, and he nods quietly at you.

And in that moment you just don't care. You're lost in his eyes, and you're absolutely content. Because in that very instant you understand what you're feeling. A funny little thing called caring. You realize you care about him. You care about him more than you've ever cared about anyone else (besides your mom) before.

He leans forward a little, having obviously forgotten about the little 70-pound weight that's block him from you. And God how you wish you could just get rid of Dakota and be enveloped in Chad's embrace, but you know that won't happen. It's then you feel a sharp little elbow jut into your stomach that you know that Dakota wants you out of there _now_.

Reluctantly you break the moment that you and Chad were having, and make up the first excuse that comes to mind. "So...I'm feeling a little third wheel-ish, but thanks for the dance," you exclaim, lowering Dakota to the floor and straightening yourself out.

Chad looks at you, confused slightly. You give him a soft smile, and he returns it happily.

A connection was made in that moment and you nod slowly. _Later_, you say silently. He seems to understand what you're trying to say when his smile widens. His expression changes as his attention is stolen from you by Dakota.

But it's okay. Because you'll see him later. And that's all you need.

* * *

**A/N: **What is with me and the episode, "Sonny And The Studio Brat"? It's weird, but I see so many potentially great Channy moments. Well I liked this story, but not as much as my first one, '_Bound and Gagged_'. It was a bit funnier.

Anyways, please review! Tell me what you think - I really appreciate it.


End file.
